Ren Tatsukawa
Ren Tatsukawa is an OC owned by Gamesee. Please do not use him without their permission, unless it is for a crush. In addition, please do not edit this page at all even if it is adding categories. Appearance Ren is identical to his sister in most ways, including height. He stands at 5'11 (180.33 cm) and weighs about 151 lbs (68.5 kg) while appearing very scrawny. His skin, like Yumiko's, is slightly tan due to spending a lot of time outdoors. He has a slight farmer's tan under his chest binder, although it isn't too obvious. His features are long and thin, with his eyes being a bit more "western" since his mom is a white woman. His hair is cut short and parted down the middle, styled by his mother right after he came out. Ren dresses more casually than Yumiko, but he still doesn't follow the dress code. He wears a brown jacket that falls off his shoulders and is pinned to his shirt to keep it from falling off. On the back is a symbol of a dragon and clouds, representing the Tatsukawa clan. In addition, Ren has a white tank top that he wears all the time along with a tan chest binder under it. His jeans are grey and rolled up to just under his knees, with brown sandals on his feet. Lastly, Ren has orange paper earnings that his sister gave him for their birthdays. Personality Like his sister Ren is very quiet, although unlike his sister he is too shy to speak his mind at all. He would often get pushed around by his sister's gang if it wasn't for Yumiko intervening nearly every time due to his passiveness, which is his main distinguishing trait from his sister. Ren also tends to be quite shy, and he will avoid introducing himself to others in most situations. He overall likes to be on the sidelines rather than the center of attention, especially in fights and parties. In addition he, like his sister, hates being confronted about things. Whether it is a crush, something he did, or a test he failed he hates being confronted about it. This causes Ren to lie at times to keep his privacy and to get people to shut up. To add, Ren is very clingy when it comes to his sister. He often depends on her in most situations, unless he thinks it will seriously harm Yumiko. This causes him to be lost in situations without his sister, such as meeting someone when they are apart. He also can't make decisions without Yumiko, which often renders him helpless. Some think that Ren has dependent personality disorder, but nobody knows for sure. Lastly, Ren has a terrible self-confidence. He thinks he is bad at everything and a burden to those around him, especially his twin. He especially thinks that since he is transgender, and often doesn't correct relatives and childhood peers (mainly the English speaking ones) of his pronouns in fear of being a nuisance. This causes him to give credit to many things he does to his sister, to her annoyance. Backstory Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. 150 points is allowed maximum. For the Overall, find the average of all the numbers in that section. Attributes Physical * '''Strength - '''5 * '''Dexterity - '''8 * '''Stamina - '''8 * '''Overall - '''7 Social * '''Charisma - '''0 * '''Manipulation - '''4 * '''Popularity - '''2 * '''Overall - '''2 Appearance * '''Cuteness - '''6 * '''Sexiness - '''1 * '''Elegance - '''0 * '''Overall - '''2.33 Mental * '''Perception - '''7 * '''Intelligence - '''7 * '''Wits - '''1 * '''Overall - '''5 Skills Natural * '''Animals - '''2 * '''Gardening - '''1 * '''Survival - '''6 Combat * '''Melee - '''10 * '''Aim - '''9 * '''Hand-to-hand - '''7 * '''Overall - '''8.6667 Talents * '''Crafts - '''2 * '''Cooking - '''4 * '''Sports - '''5 (majority) Artistical * '''Performance - '''1 * '''Dancing - '''2 * '''Musical - '''1(any) * '''Writing - '''2 * '''Drawing - '''3 Knowledges * '''Academics - '''5 * '''Occult - '''1 * '''Science - '''1 Other * '''Kendo - '''10 * '''Brazilian Jiu Jitsu - '''6 * '''Aikido - '''8 Powers and Mutations Being human, Ren has no powers or mutations. Abilities Kendo Ren is very skilled at kendo, often choosing this form of fighting in combat. Brazilian Jiu Jitsu Brazilian Jiu Jitsu is a martial art taken on by the Tatsukawa Clan about 50 years ago. Ren is able to do some parts of it, but he is not nearly as good at it as Yumiko. Aikido Compared to his sister, Ren is quite skilled at Aikido. He sometimes mixes Aikido in his natural fighting. Shooting Ren is a good shooter, especially when it comes to sniping. Possessions Tonfas Ren has two tonfas, one for each hand. He carries them around outside of class in case he gets into a fight, and he is very well trained in using them. Each one has a dragon being taken down by a orc burned on to it. Trivia * Ren was born on March 15th, also known as the Ides of March (the day Julius Caesar was assassinated.) ** Coincidentally this day is also Everything You Think is Wrong Day, which heavily shows how Ren thinks. * Ren was based off many characters such as Yukio Okumura, Nagito Komaeda, and Chiaki Nanami. * Ren wears contacts. * Ren's favourite drink is simply water. * Ren has never been in or considered a relationship. * Ren refers to himself with "boku." * Ren is technically Yumiko's identical twin. Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Twins Category:Gamesee's OCs Category:Brothers Category:Males Category:Martial Arts Club Category:Fifth Years Category:Yakuza Category:Homosexual Category:Class 5-1 Category:Human Category:Homoromantic Category:Porcy's Waifus Category:Transgender Category:FtM